Hungary Hits Like a Girl
by SuperDesireCupcake
Summary: Some lessons just have to be learned the hard way... Includes the Frying Pangle and drunken AustriaxPrussia. Not necessarily in that order.


**So... Yeah. I'm supposed to be working on chapter two of another fic, but... this just popped into my head last night and I couldn't help but write it.**

**This was written only for the scene at the very end. The rest of it wasn't supposed to happen. It just... did.**

**Well, anyways. I don't know what else to say. So I'll just shut up now.**

**...  
><strong>

Prussia strutted into the bar and plopped into a chair at an empty table close to the bartender. Austria followed him, frowning at the ex-nation's back, and took the seat opposite him. Prussia gave him a devilish smirk and ordered two beers, one for each of them. The other nation ignored him and let his eyes travel over the rest of the bar.

For a moment, Prussia wondered why he had invited him along. But then he remembered that all of his other drinking buddies were busy tonight. And, besides, once the stuck up nation got a few drinks in him, he could be a lot of fun. Prussia smirked at the memory of the last time the two went drinking together. In the end, Prussia had to be the one to get them both home because Austria could barely stand, let alone know his right from his left. Which the albino doubted he knew anyway, after that time he got lost trying to find his own backyard.

But before that, he was definitely the life of the party. Prussia hoped this night would be just as interesting.

Before he knew it, the drinks were placed on the table in front of them. Prussia picked his up and drank greedily. Austria, on the other hand, sipped from his slowly, as if it were some exotic tea.

Prussia released his mug with a gasp for air and practically slammed it on the table. He sent a sly grin to the other. It was met with a cold look of indifference.

"So, Austria, how are things these days?" He didn't really care about the answer, he was just looking for a way to pass the time until things got more interesting.

"Things have been going rather well. Especially now that I don't have to deal with you every day."

Ouch.

Well, whatever. It's not like he expected anything else.

He rolled his eyes in response and downed the last bit of his beer. He motioned for two more, even though Austria had only made it through half of his mug. If things went down like they did last time, he needed to be prepared. Luckily, he still had time before things got serious.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that West is in charge of things, you don't have to worry about me… How did you put it? Oh, yeah, _invading your vital regions_ anymore." Prussia grinned wildly as he finished speaking.

Austria's face went a slight shade of red, and it definitely wasn't from the alcohol. Not yet, anyway.

"Yes, well, now that you're out of the way, I can focus on more important things."

Prussia took a swig and smirked, "What? Like playing that stupid piano of yours? Dude, you really need to get rid of that stupid thing. It's so old."

Austria's face was redder than before. Although, this time, alcohol may have had something to do with it. He had managed to polish off the first one and was moving on to his second mug.

He forgot that Austria drank faster when he argued.

"That _thing_, as you so eloquently put it, is very valuable and she works just fine, for your information," the Austrian replied sharply, taking a long drink from his second mug.

Prussia could not stop the smirk that crossed his face at the sight.

"You sure about that? The last time I heard you play that _thing_ it sounded like a dying cat."

Austria glared at him.

A couple of hours later, the two nations were still sitting in the same spot with a growing collection of empty beer mugs settled in various places around the table. Austria's side was a bit more crowded than Prussia's.

He was also a bit drunker than Prussia.

"_Preußen_, listen, this is very important," the Austrian nation said a little more loudly than necessary. "I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now… but I could just never find the right words. And then we were constantly fighting, so, even if I could find the words, there was never a good time to say them…" Austria leaned over the table, trying to close some of the distance between them.

Prussia leaned a little closer and stared directly into his eyes.

_Gott_, his eyes.

How lucky does one have to be to be born with such stunning, purple eyes?

And with that blush on his oh-so-serious face..? He looked downright sexy.

And Prussia knew sexy.

"So, I still don't know how to say this, but I know that I have to try. If I don't say it tonight, I may never get the chance."

His voice had dropped a few octaves and Prussia had to lean closer to hear him clearly.

"I think I…"

His voice dropped again, forcing Prussia to lean closer.

"… really, really like…"

Prussia had to turn his head so Austria could whisper into his ear. His hot breath tickling his ear.

That definitely did NOT make the awesome Prussia blush. That was totally just the alcohol.

"I really, really like… your eyes."

Prussia turned his head to look at Austria properly, "Yeah, well, I really like yours too," he whispered back. He wasn't sure where exactly this was going to go, but he was far from displeased.

He lifted a hand and tentatively touched the side of Austria's face, who leaned gently into the touch. Purple eyes flicked up to meet red ones once again. And his sweet lips parted to speak once again.

"No, I REALLY like your eyes. They're just sooo…." His head titled as he tried to find the word through the alcohol.

Prussia couldn't help but notice just how adorable he looked when he was confused.

".. so red..?" he offered quietly.

"Yeah… so red," he trailed off dreamily. He leaned back into the hand Prussia had left on his cheek and continued, "Red like.. apples." His eyes fluttered shut and a small smile made its way onto his face. He seemed so content with the idea that Prussia just couldn't challenge him to come up with a better comparison.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he stared deep into Prussia's.

"You are the apple of my eye."

He said it so seriously that all Prussia could do was blink stupidly at him. The Austrian, though, didn't even seem to take notice of the reaction and leaned even farther over the small table, knocking a few mugs onto the ground as he did so. His eyes slid shut as he moved into Prussia's small personal bubble. The Prussian felt his heart start to race as he closed his own eyes and waited for contact.

The front door slammed open, but that wasn't enough to break the spell over the two drunken nations. Hungary stormed into the bar and straight over to the pair. She kicked over the table, sending empty mugs and a certain white-haired nation crashing to the floor.

Prussia sat up, rubbing the spot on his face where it had made contact with the floor. He shot a glare at the woman who interrupted what would've been a really great night. She looked at him coldly while she helped Austria stand.

"Now, Hungary. Why would you do something like that? Prussia and I were having a lovely time."

"Yeah, Hungary. Things were just starting to get good. Why'd ya have to go and ruin all the fun?" Prussia complained angrily.

She ignored him, choosing instead to tend to her former husband, "_Ausztria_, are you alright? I have been calling you for the past hour. I had to ask Germany if he knew where you were and he told me you went out with Prussia. I knew that wouldn't end well, so I came looking for you. It's a good thing I did, too." She glared down at the nation getting up off the floor.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I _asked_ him and he agreed. It's not like I kidnapped him and forced him to come with me!" He straightened and crossed his arms.

"Right," she said flatly.

"No, he's right, Hungary. I had to tell him something very important so I came with him."

"What on Earth could be so important that you have to tell it to him in a bar?" She was thoroughly confused.

A silly grin crossed his face, "I had to tell him that he's the apple of my eye," he said staring straight into Prussia's eyes, who promptly blushed a little at the statement.

Hungary was completely bewildered. She looked from Austria, who had his arms draped over her shoulders so that he could stand, to Prussia, who was currently trying not to make eye contact with the other male. She had no idea what was going on.

"Okay. Well, now that you've told him, it's time to go home," she decided to ignore whatever it was. This entire situation should fix itself by tomorrow, after a good night's rest.

"Geez, Hungary, you never were any fun. Even Austria loosens up every once in a while. You? Never," Prussia really didn't know what he was saying at the moment. Only that it was stopping Hungary from leaving with his entertainment for the night. And that it was pissing her off, but that was so normal for him that he didn't even think about it.

"If you don't shut up right now, Prussia, I might get violent," she threatened.

Prussia wasn't afraid. She left her frying pan at home. That thing hurt like hell.

"Pfft. What are you going to do? You can't attack me and hold Austria at the same time," he said confidently.

She took the step she needed to be within striking distance and lifted a fist to punch him in the arm. Prussia suddenly remembered that she could hit really hard, back in the day. However, when her fist made contact with his upper arm, it didn't seem to hurt as much as it used to. In fact, he might end up with just a small bruise.

She immediately turned around and began half-dragging Austria home.

"KESESESESE! You call that a punch? Man, Hungary, you hit like a girl!"

Hungary turned back around and kicked him as hard as she could, right in the family jewels. He doubled over in pain and immediately collapsed to the ground. She turned sharply on her heel and practically carried a barely conscious Austria out.

Prussia couldn't leave the bar for several more hours.

She hit like a girl, but DAMN she could kick.

**...**

**How was that? This was my first time writing all three of them. I feel like I didn't get Hungary down right... she was just so... angry. But I guess I would be, too, in that sort of situation.**

**I have recently discovered that reviews make my day. Please leave one. Even if it's only a short little note. They make me smile. :)**

**Cupcake, over and out.  
><strong>


End file.
